Tale as Old as Time
by cindyjjenn
Summary: Elisa, Goliath, Angela, and Bronx find shelter when they arrive in a new location on the Avalon Journey. This one shot story involves a small conversation between Goliath and Elisa about their feelings for one another.


-Notes: takes place during the episode "Eye of the Storm,", except they haven't met Oden yet. This is a change from the original episode. This is a one shot of Elisa and Goliath. Angela and Bronx are here too! I do not own Gargoyles.

"We need to find shelter" Goliath shouted over the wind as the rushing snow blew into his face. He looked down at Elisa and noticed her shivering violently.

"Avalon ccccouldn't drop usssss off sssomewhere with a beach?" Elisa stammered. Goliath picked her up and wrapped his wings around her in order to block some of the wind that was beating against them.

"Goliath, up there!" Goliath's daughter Angela pointed up to a cave entrance just a few yards above the ground on the side of the mountain. Goliath held Elisa close to his chest as they took off for the cave. Bronx led the way up the mountain and into the mouth of the cave.

It was as dark as the midnight sky inside. Angela thought quickly and grabbed a fallen limb from a tree. She picked up two flat rocks and went to work on lighting the tree limb. Goliath kept Elisa covered until finally a spark of flame burst from the tree limb. Angela picked it up, careful not to let the wind blow it out, and they all walked further into the cave.

"This should do," Goliath said when he felt they were far enough into the cave where the wind would not whip against them.

"Bronx, come. We need firewood. We will be back." Goliath and Bronx walked back out into the storm to collect firewood.

"Be safe," Elisa whispered, not wanting Angela to hear.

"I hope we're not invading on another being's home," Angela said as she looked around nervously.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," said Elisa. Angela still held the burning tree limb, keeping it held between them for a bit of warmth and a dim light in the cave.

"So the cold doesn't bother you?" Elisa asked.

"Not really. My body temperature doesn't change much. I am sorry you are so cold," Angela responded.

"I'll be alright," as soon as Goliath returns, Elisa thought. I hope he's okay. It's scary out there. But, he can take care of himself. I trust him. He held me so close earlier...

"Elisa? Are you okay?" Angela's voice broke through Elisa's thoughts.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," Elisa replies hastily. "What do you think Avalon has in store for us here?"

"I'm not sure. It is nice to relax for a moment, even if it is inside this eerie cave." Angela twisted the limb in her hands nervously.

"Angela, is there something wrong?" Elisa asked.

"No...there's nothing wrong. I'm just curious about something, but I'm afraid to ask." Angela continued to fidget with the tree limb.

"Angela, we've been on a long journey together. You can talk to me," Elisa urged her, curiosity peaking.

"Well...I've just noticed that...ummm...do you care for Goliath?" Angela asked, afraid of what Elisa may say for asking something so bold.

Elisa sat there silent for a moment, a slight look of shock on her face. "It's that obvious isn't it?"

"Yes. It's obvious my father cares for you very much. I wanted to believe you feel the same. He would be very lucky to have you as his mate," Angela said.

"Angela, we...we can't. How could we make that work? We're not the same species. Where we're from, Gargoyles do not have rights and no one even knows about them. If they did, there would be trouble."

"Why does all of that matter? What about love?" Angela was genuinely curious and tried to not become angry.

"It's complicated. This isn't a fairytale, Angela. No matter what my feelings are, I can't take that risk. My job, my family..." tears were threatening to fall from Elisa's eyes. She closed her eyes and fought back the tears.

"Elisa, I..." Angela's words were interrupted when Goliath and Bronx's footsteps could be heard returning through the cave.

Goliath and Bronx climbed up the mountainside to the mouth of the cave. It was rather difficult trying to carry firewood while climbing, and they both huffed a sigh of relief when they reached the cave entrance. They walked inside when Goliath heard Angela and Elisa's voices getting louder.

"Why does all of that matter?" He could hear Angela asking Elisa. "What about love?" Goliath stopped in his tracks. He listened carefully to Elisa's answer.

"It's complicated. This isn't a fairytale, Angela. No matter what my feelings are, I can't take that risk. My job, my family..." Goliath closed his eyes and bowed his head. He opened them after a moment and noticed Bronx was looking up at him. Goliath looked forward and walked closer to the women where they could see him. "You're back!" Elisa jumped up and helped put the firewood down in a pile on the floor. Then she turned to Goliath and hugged him. He returned her hug, but her words were still in his mind. What were she and Angela discussing before he arrived? Why were they talking about love? Why did Elisa seem hesitant to the idea of love? These thoughts swarmed his head as he used the same flat rocks to start a fire on the logs.

At last, a spark flew onto a log. The small fire slowly grew until there was a decent fire burning. Elisa put her hands out toward the flames, taking in their warmth.

"Feeling better?" Goliath asked, his voice low and deep. Even when he spoke softly, his voice resonated through his body, warming her from the inside.

"Yes, much better. But, I would like you to tell me a story," Elisa grinned at him playfully.

"A story?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"From Scotland, before your 1000 year sleep."

"Oh yes, Father, I would like to hear a story too!" Angela smiled.

"Alright, I will tell you a story." Goliath began to tell them about a time where he and Hudson had gone out to hunt the Vikings and return with information for the Scotsmen they protected. Bronx was already asleep before Goliath could even set the scene for his story. Angela laid on her stomach and propped her head up on her fists, crossing her feet and watching Goliath as he told his story. Elisa shivered a bit, and Goliath opened his wing up a bit and pulled Elisa close to him as he continued his story.

Elisa was instantly warmer when she sat closer to Goliath. She could feel his voice rumble through his body as she leaned against his side and held on to his arm that was wrapped around her. She stared up at him as he finished his story. Angela has drifted off to sleep as well. The cold had made everyone feel tired and they had been awake for a while on the skiff.

Elisa smiled up at Goliath, meeting his eyes. He smiles back, then she looked down, running her fingers up and down his forearm mindlessly.

"Something on your mind, Elisa?" Goliath asked quietly.

"Not really..." she kept her face down so he couldn't see her face. That didn't stop Goliath from lightly putting his talon under his chin and gently forcing her to look up at him.

"I know there is something on your mind," he said softly. "Elisa, you can talk to me."

"I know," Elisa responded quickly, "but I'm not sure I can talk about this yet, or if I even should."

Goliath sighed. "I heard you and Angela talking when Bronx and I came back." Elisa looked at him with her mouth and eyes open. "So you know what we were talking about."

"I heard something about love, and how some things shouldn't matter, but...you are worried about your family and your job." Goliath looked down and let go of Elisa's chin.

"Goliath, please." This time Elisa took hold of both sides of his face with her hands. She got on her knees so she could almost be face to face with him. She sighed.

"I know...I know that you have feelings for me."

"And you care for me as well," he said, almost like he was asking the question.

"Of course I do," Elisa reassured him. "There's just...this is complicated." She let go of his face and put her hands in her lap.

Goliath took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Elisa, I understand."

She looked up, a light in her eyes. "You do?"

"Of course. I did not expect to care for someone again after...after Demona." Elisa cringed at the sound of her name. "But, you and I have grown close. This journey, the path that we have chosen, the way that we protect each other...I know I care for you, and I want you to be in my life, no matter what."

Elisa smiled. "I care for you, Goliath. I do, but I can't help but think about what a future with you would look like. It would be difficult."

Goliath put a finger to her lips. "Then let us not think about it right now. I know you are tired. It is almost dawn. You should get some rest." He lay on his side and pulled his wings back behind him. He gestured for her to lay down beside him. Elisa grinned and lay down, using Goliath's arm as a pillow. She curled up, her back against his chest. He gently rubbed her back as she immediately begin to drift off to sleep. He lightly kissed her head and continued to rub her back, until the dawn pushed the night away and he turned to stone, a grin on his face knowing his feelings for Elisa were not one sided.

The End


End file.
